Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $10$ $26$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 10$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{10}{26}$